


Casual Bonding Time

by PhantomhiveSass



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Platonic Nudoc, Smoking, my writer block chilled enough to let me write this short fic, phase 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomhiveSass/pseuds/PhantomhiveSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc liked to believe that they had a special bond as well, and Noodle liked to believe their special bond was a platonic love like no other, and that was a thing they could both agree on. / Noodle smokes on the porch, and Murdoc joins her. Platonic Nudoc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo, no more writers block for now! I'm slowly getting back to writing things.. expect more things from me (and feel free to let me know if you have any ideas! <3)

Noodle isn't exactly sure where her smoking habit began. She had always pondered it; Did it subtly become natural from years of being around her friends that smoked often? Did her subconscious know it would help her stress, despite being unhealthy? She had tried it back at Point Nemo, and since then it had became a thing for her.

She currently sat on the porch of Wobble Street, the sun beginning to set as she had one of her few cigarettes a day. 2D was napping, Russel was out somewhere with a friend, and Murdoc? She.. never knew where he was, usually. But she knew she was somewhere within the messy and broken house they now called a home. 

She took a slow drag, focusing on the sky. She quietly mulled over ways she could paint the sky on a canvas, as painting became a way of her to distract herself from past events she rarely spoke of. She had slowly taken it up, along with other art things, and it became a way to express herself quietly (usually quietly.. art is hard, kids).

Noodle had zoned out long before the door opened, Murdoc sitting down beside her to join the late afternoon smoke session. She jumped when she heard his lighter click, glancing at him with an eyebrow raised.

"..You looked lonely out here. Thought I'd join you, if you don't mind." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's been a while since we got some quality friendship bondin' time too, eh love?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "It has been.. quite hectic with this new album." She took another slow drag, blowing it out slowly. 

"...I'm still not adjusted to you havin' this habit, too, y'know." He muttered, glancing away. He almost jolted when she scooted closer, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"It helps. You know how it is, Murdoc. It just.. helps." She whispered quietly. "More than almost anything else."

He nodded quietly, knowing what she was talking about. It had taken her ages to open up about her disappearance, where she even _was_ , and how she came back. He had held her while she did so, humming softly to her while petting her hair as she cried afterwards. They never spoke of it again, but he had always told her he was around if she needed him. She was always grateful for him being there now, grateful for him knowing his mistakes and trying to fix them.. albeit slowly. But she supposes that he tries, so it does count. 

They stayed close for quite a while, one cigarette turned to at least 3 for Murdoc, while Noodle capped it off at 2. She had quietly dozed off in the comfort of silence, feeling safe and relaxed around him enough to. 

Murdoc noticed at the end of his 3rd that she was shaking from the cold, forgetting her jumper before she came outside. He picked her up gently, carrying her back inside and to her room. 

He took off his boots, joining her in bed and holding her close. She had briefly woke up, almost panicking before she realized where she was and that he was with her. She slowly cuddled closer, letting him pet her hair while she properly went to sleep, and sleep soon caught up to him as well. 

 

Murdoc liked to believe that they had a special bond as well, and Noodle liked to believe their special bond was a platonic love like no other, and that was a thing they could both agree on.


End file.
